Biting Ties
by Blue Summer Molasses
Summary: What happens when Mytsic Falls' most notorious doppelgänger makes an appearance in the town of Forks and it's not her first time there? Where was Katherine after running away from Klaus and before she met the Salvatore brothers?


**An:** hope you enjoy, recently have gotten back into writing again and the whole fantasy thing haha

 **Intruder**

The quiet doorbell was heard even in the secluded library that Jasper had been cooped up in all morning. He took his time finishing the last sentence on the page of his book before quickly speeding to the front door. Upon opening it, no one was there. After shutting the door he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, quickly focusing on his other senses, mainly his hearing. Just barely he heard a steady and slow heartbeat and the slightest scent of sweet sugar lingered around where he stood. It was almost similar to what human blood tasted like. The hairs on his arms stood up on their own. He could feel himself being watched, causing his eyes to widen in anticipation, being all to familiar with this feeling. Jasper sped around the house, doing a quick sweep, hoping to catch the intruder but was only left with a path of that sweet scent and no owner to it. He found himself gladly breathing in, in deep breaths and felt guilty for doing so. Jasper sighed with irritation, closing his eyes and began to feel, something he could always rely on, but never liked to. He felts waves of fear and sorrow, which then changed to carefree and content. Now was the part he especially hated, but was the most effective. He began emitting all his past pain. His brows furrowed and his eyes were being shut harder and harder with each wave that felt as if it was pulsing out of him, acting similar to a radar. He could feel the intruder, practically see her. When he saw that it was a female, his heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be. She was in the library that he previously resided in before the doorbell rang. He sped there immediately and saw a figure wearing all black looking out the large window that showed more of the vast woods that Forks had to offer. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but barely a whisper came out.

"Maria?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear and excitement. The moment she began to turn around seemed to last forever, till finally he saw her face. An awaited breath was finally exhaled and Jasper's fearful expression now left his face. She tilted her head and had one brow furrowed before she smirked.

"Not Maria, but I remember you. Your Maria's little side piece. I thought you all died with her." She watched Jasper with curiosity, seeing how he would react to her news.

"Maria's dead?" Jasper looked everywhere but at the stranger. His gaze seemed to travel all around the room as his mind was filled with hundreds of questions.

"What's happening? What are you doing?" Jasper was taken out of his thoughts and finally looked at the girl in front of him for the second time. She was hyperventilating.

"What am I doing?" He was confused by her question but raised his eyebrows and muttered a quiet 'oh' upon realization.

"Sorry. It happens unintentionally. As you most likely have observed, I am overcome with emotion right now. Sometimes it pours out."

"Well, stop it." She straightened her jacket and crossed her arms before sitting down on the couch. Jasper kept his eyes on her the whole time, as if waiting for her to pounce at any moment. A fact she was well aware of.

"Who are you?" Jasper had his arms crossed, leaning on the desk, facing the mysterious girl.

"Ask your father. Small world, that you, Maria's piece of meat, would be playing the role of baby boy to Carlisle Cullen."

"Not the baby." He retorted.

"Curiouser and curiouser. I've heard about you Cullen's, especially the youngest boy. So if you're not him, then what is he hiding up his sleeve?" She tapped her fingers on her chin slowly before tilting her head and smirking at Jasper. Within a blink, she was hovering over Jasper, pushing him down against the desk, her arm extended. She used her strength to put pressure on his shoulder.

"Someone's been eating their bunnies." She commented.

"I prefer lions." Jasper spat back. His eyes were filled with rage as he struggled to get out from under her.

"Well lucky you. You caught one." The stranger slowly began to lean her torso down against his, bringing her lips to his ear before just barely whispering.

"My name's Katherine."

 **let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
